The existing electric guitar cables, microphone cables, speaker cables and earphone cables are audio signal cables wrapped in black sheath, gray sheath or white sheath. Appearance of the audio signal cables is austere and monotonous, and conflict with the lively, boisterous and fashionable atmosphere at social events. Thus, it is necessary to make improvements to the audio signal cables.